


Sweeter than Chocolate

by Anonymous



Category: How to Fight (Webcomic)
Genre: Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Hobin gets valentine’s day chocolate from one of his fans and so now, Taehoon isn’t happy.
Relationships: Scott/Yoo Seong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Sweeter than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This might be out of character, sorry! I wrote this in 2 days because my internet went off and I wanted to add more to their relationship on AO3.  
> There might be some typos in this fanfic, I will edit it soon!

“Oi, Hobin.” Jiskae casually sneaking towards his friend, Hobin, who sat there eerily still, only looking down at his crotch. Slamming his hands down hard onto Hobin’s wooden desk, which shook and bounced off all of Hobin’s stationery, waiting to see Hobin’s annoyed reaction twisted on his bruised face that he received from a previous fight. Surprisingly, Jiskae got nothing but the same face he saw when he walked into their class: eyes widened and jaw hanging loose. “Hey, what is this? A prank cam? ‘pranking my cameraman’ sort of bullshit?” The blonde hair boy stared down at his friend, clearly now confident on catching onto Hobin’s little scheme in their next content but still…no reply. He started looking around in the hope to find Gaeul holding Hobin’s phone while trying to suppress her cute giggle in order not to get noticed but only being disappointed to not find the yellow-jacketed junior. “Hey…you’re freaking me out, man..” Jiskae gave an awkward laugh “Oi, What’s gotten into yo-“ Hobin finally stood up, still holding his shocked expression, and in his bandaged hands was an X brand chocolate, specially made to be given to loved ones…Given to Hobin…on Valentine’s day…

“Hey! What’s this?!” In an attempt, Jiskae tried whisking the chocolate bar out of Hobin’s hand but Hobin was too fast and already retrieved the chocolate, cradling it into his chest as if it was a precious item not to be shared. “Wait, wait! You got chocolate?!@@@” A familiar voice came from the entrance of the class, introducing their editor: Gaeul. Speedily, she skipped towards boss and Jiskae. “Boss! That’s the expensive type! Where did you get it, boss?!@@” Her high-pitch cutesy voice rang through both of their ears.

“I-I just found it in my bag while I was packing away??” Hobin sounded as shocked and surprised as they were combined. “By who??” Both Jiskae and Gaeul questioned, edges of jumping onto Hobin to grab the chocolate off of him and inspect it. “I don’t know?? Must be from a female fan?...” They both intensely watched Hobin examine the finely wrapped bar, caressing his fingers underneath its folds but not opening it. “This must’ve cost at least 10 thousand won…”

Jisake gave out a snort, “all that for a bar of chocolate? That person must really like you, damn bastard.” Making sure he emphasised the last part for Hobin to hear. “What if it’s a prank, boss?” Gaeul immediately recommended in a light whisper: “What if the chocolate is filled with weird medicines? Not like the digestive medicine, boss.” The trio thought quietly, too tensed to speak or breathe in general. “Why are we getting so worked up for a bar a chocolate?” Jiksae gave a thought. Moments passed as their thought process cogged on until finally Hobin carefully placed the chocolate in his backpack and gave out an exhausted sigh.  
“What are you going to do now, boss? With the chocolate I mean@@@” Gaeul huffed out and Jiksae swore he could spot a tiny speck of drool salivating out of the girl’s mouth. “I’m going to find the girl who gave me this chocolate.” He nodded in certainty, confident that he’s not going to find a douche who just poked fun at him, It was expensive chocolate! Who would give it to a person like Hobin?

  
Before Jiskae could protest against that idiotic idea, Hobin already sprinted out of the classroom, leaving Gaeul and Jiskae behind.

Alone together in an empty classroom. This is a perfect time to shoot for Jiskae to shoot his shot…

  
“Hey, Gaeul?” Jiskae didn’t flinch or move his head when he heard Gaeul give out a “What is it, cameraman?”

“Do you perhaps have any chocolate to give to someone?” Aah, he could feel his face heating up from embarrassment; this is probably the most dangerous thing he had ever done by himself.

  
“Chocolate? Why would I give it to anyone if I can just eat it?” Gaeul asks with a dumbfounded tone.  
“I see…” Jiskae gave a smile at Gaeul, pressuring himself to act cool but in reality, Jiskae is just masking the disappointment of not receiving chocolate…once again.

\--

How did it turn out this way? One thing Hobin was speed-walking to Rumi’s small apartment to hopefully get her help in revealing the secret admirer’s identity but now he’s stuck sitting on a worn-out leather stool in an old arcade playing against his fan-stealing taekwondo master: Seong Taehoon. Hobin instantly noticed his master’s foul mood when he was being dragged into the arcade, his V-neck vest being gripped tightly by Taehoon’s right hand; it was embarrassing for Hobin to receive pitiful looks but he rather has those then feel his master’s wrath.

  
But that’s not the only thing Hobin noticed.

  
On the drink-stained carpet floor innocently rested a heavy bag filled with chocolate goodies, all ranging from branded chocolates, similar to Hobin’s chocolate, to chocolates you would find in grocery marts which probably cost about 4500 won. In the pit of his heart, Hobin couldn’t help but feel jealous of the martial artist, receiving chocolates every year but doesn’t bat an eye at the giver’s feelings. It was just…so cool.

Pressing the same scratched-covered button, Hobin watched his bear character wipe Taehoon’s taekwondo fighter on the floor as if they were a mop. He could hear his master’s frustration growing more and more visible.

Then, from Hobin’s arcade machine, the commenter’s enthusiastic voice yells “You win!” along displaying a huge golden font, saying: “WINNER” as the bear character gave a victorious cheer. Soon after, there was an audible thud that came from the person who sat opposite Hobin. Despite not winning many girl’s attention, Hobin surely won this match as always. Taehoon’s muttering profanities such as “fuck dis shit” or “dis bastard must be cheating.” Made Hobin feel a sense of pride pounding loudly inside of him. But of course, he couldn’t express his satisfaction or else he’ll be facing a beating in their next training.

  
Hobin could only slightly give out a nervous laugh while trying to soothe down the angry man by asking: “Wanna go another round?” Whilst pulling out 2 500 won coins from his battered wallet. Hearing a grunted reply, Hobin took it as a ‘yes’ and plopped the coin onto Taehoon’s hand.

  
Taehoon only kissed his teeth then inserted the coin into the slot, proceeding to pick the same character he plays as. Hobin did the same and the round began.  
In the end, Hobin always wins with his techniques and mastery in fighting games.

  
When Taehoon finally accepted the distasteful defeat, Hobin finally checked the time on his phone only to see that it was 8:25 pm not only that but he could suddenly compare the previous weight of his wallet to his now recent one, feeling the lightness that wasn’t there before.

  
“Oi, what’s dis?” Hobin turned around to see Taehoon holding the golden wrapped chocolate between his thumb and index finger. HIS golden wrapped chocolate.  
“Wait- that’s mine.” He hurriedly rushed towards Taehoon to retrieve it back but the man was a giant compared to Hobin, the taller man quickly held the chocolate above his head and stared down at Hobin with an annoyed expression. Hobin continued: “I need that back, Taehoo-“

  
“It’s ‘master’ to ya.” Cutting Hobin’s words off with a snarky reply “Ask for it nicely if ya want dis back.”

  
Desperately and embarrassingly, Hobin stood on his tip-toes with his arms outstretched above his head in an attempt to grab onto even one small part of the bar. When that fell in vain, Hobin had to give in “Please can I have it back, Master…” He sunk his teeth through his lips after he muttered those words out. “I can’t hear ya.” Taehoon snickered, waving the chocolate around. “I might just eat dis. Dis looks expensive.” The lighter brown hair male began unwrapping the wrapper using his teeth, occupying his remaining hand by pushing Hobin down and preventing him from leaping onto him.

  
“What?! That’s not fair!” Hobin shouted, surprising Taehoon and stopping him from unwrapping the chocolate during the process. The shorter male pointed at the bag which still laid on the floor “You already have so much of them anyway! I don’t even get two, only one!” Hobin acknowledges that he sounds like a child just right about now but that chocolate was important to him since it’s the first valentine’s chocolate he’d ever receive. “Isn’t that enough for you?..” Hobin mumbled, eventually pausing the struggle in getting the chocolate from Taehoon.

  
“Why aren’t ya contactin me anymore then.” What? What does that have to do with anything Hobin just said? “Are you dating that Blondie girl? Or are you dating your editor? Maybe someone else, huh?” Taehoon pressed further, this time poking Hobin’s chest using his hand which held Hobin down. Not wanting to hear any more of Taehoon’s nonsense, Hobin gave out a spiteful response: “Why do you care?” Gritting those words through his teeth. Taehoon only stared at Hobin in silence.

Both of them said nothing.

  
Just dead silence.

  
“Tsk, whateva- I’m leavin.” The chocolate bar which used to be in Taehoon’s hand was finally released on top of Hobin’s head which then swiftly slid off and onto the floor, plotting it’s new position there, in front of Hobin. The shorter male listened to the chocolate-filled bag being lifted and slumped onto Taehoon’s shoulder, listening to his converse leaving the area. During the process, Hobin could only glue his eyes onto the chocolate, feeling as if his heart is being ripped into shreds.  
Why does this hurt? Why does it feel as if Taehoon is leaving him forever? All this over chocolate?...  
…  
Does Hobin like Taehoon?...Hobin isn’t gay…he only fantasize about having a relationship with girls and girls only since the very beginning so why? Why does it hurt to see Taehoon getting so many chocolates from girls when Hobin barely has any? Is he just jealous of Taehoon…or is he jealous of the girls?... Thinking about this made Hobin whimpered out his name.

  
“T-Taehoon…” He croaked out, feeling the other boy stopping as if just saying his name was a command. “Is it possible that you…like me?” He finally asked the question which whizzes itself in during his thought process. Swallowing the largely invisible lump in his throat, Hobin dreadfully awaits Taehoon’s response.

  
“…I guess so,” Taehoon answered truly.

  
Does Yoo Hobin have a crush on Seong Taehoon? Yes…Yoo hobin has fallen in love with his taekwondo master: Seong Taehoon.

  
“I…” Hobin tried to reply back to Taehoon but not finding the courage that was always there when he was rushed to start a scheduled fight for his content. But once Taehoon tried to leave again, the words finally fell out into a sob. “I like you too, Seong Taehoon-” Hobin turned around only for a chocolate bar to be thrown at his face.

“OI! What was that for?! I just confess-“ Being cut off once again by soft lips connecting with him. It tasted like cherries…or was it strawberries?

  
When Taehoon finally pulled away from Hobin, panting heavily like Hobin, he quickly turned away, hiding his blushing face from Hobin. “Dis bastard…making a scene..” Taehoon muttered out. Hobin could only give Taehoon a flustered laugh, picking up the chocolate that Taehoon threw at him.

“Do you like me then?” Hobin asked once again, watching Taehoon look at him with annoyance scrunched up brown-haired and deaf? Is that kiss not enough for you?”Hobin huffed “I need to hear it to believe it.” He smirked cunningly, feeling more comfortable to express his prideful self.

“You wanna die?” His new lover sneered. “Please, master?” clasping both of his hands together then giving a wink at his boyfriend. Watching Taehoon roll his eyes, still holding the annoyed expression. “ugh…dis bastard..” He mumbled. He started to walk away from Hobin once again but this time pausing and looking back at Hobin, as if he’s telling Hobin to “hurry up”.

  
Hobin quickly picked up his bag and stuffed the chocolate he got from Taehoon, which Taehoon got from some random girl from his school, and hurried to his side like a dog with its owner. “Taehoon.” He called out teasingly to his boyfriend again, noticing the eye twitch from his lover. “It’s ‘Master’ damn it.”  
“Can you give me half of your valentine's day chocolate?” Hobin smiled innocently at Taehoon. “Why? Ya jealous or something?” The light brown-haired boy laughed when he saw Hobin’s smile quickly dropped into a frown. “Sure whateva, you need some fat on ya bones anyways.” Taehoon nodded.

It wasn’t long until they finally were forced to depart, Hobin waved goodbye at his boyfriend while Taehoon just looked at him as if he was a maniac but gave a quick flick of his hand as a goodbye wave.  
“If better contact me when you get home or else you will actually die when I see ya sorry face again,” Taehoon said before they departed, making sure he poked Hobin’s hips and stretched his face like dough. “If someone tries to attack ya, just use the back kick.” Hobin only nodded, wanting to only enjoy his rough touches before they leave.  
Obviously, when Hobin finally entered his dark home, he quickly opened his messenger app and tapped on Taehoon’s contact number; sending him a message that he safely made it home.

His phone instantly vibrated and Hobin went to see what Taehoon replied but only to be disappointed to see a text message from Rumi: “Aiigoo~ Hey Hobin” Quickly typing up his response and hitting send: “Hey, Rumi. Sorry for not coming over to help you with your mukbang content.”

  
“No worries, there wasn’t that much anyway.” Rumi always replied the quickest, along with a lot of expressive emojis. “How was the chocolate by the way?” Hobin paused for a bit, fingers deleting the message he was going to send about asking her for help in finding the secret admirer.

  
“That was you??????” Hobin carefully chose a certain emoji, picking a surprised face. “Yeah, I got PO box chocolates from fans and thought you wanted to try Some. How was it? ^^”

  
“I...left it at an arcade haha.”

  
“WHAT!!! SUCH A WASTE!” He snickered at the 18 angry and 4 crying faces but then turned off his device and stared at the ceiling.  
It’s almost unbelievable how much he already misses talking with Taehoon even after it being an hour and a half since they both left. He’ll make sure tomorrow he’ll come to visit the dojo.

Master at 9:48: “Goodnight, ya retard.”


End file.
